nodiatisfandomcom-20200215-history
Stats Skills
Stats skills are necessary for the advancement of all types of characters be they fighters, archers, casters or crafters. You gain active experience in these skills by killing creatures near that of your own level. All Stats skills must be raised actively, by fighting monsters and gaining experience points directly from the monster's defeat. Your character level is the average (rounded down) level of your Melee, Magic, Defense, and Recovery skills. You receive no experience point penalty for raising any of these four skills above your character level, as they themselves determine your character level. However the other Stats skills (e.g. Stat Enhancement) will receive a penalty if leveling at or above your character level. Base Skills *'Melee' :Every advancement in this skill allows you to distribute extra points in melee stats. *'Magic' :Every advancement in this skill allows you to distribute extra points in magic stats. *'Defense' :Every advancement in this skill allows you to distribute extra points in defense stats. *'Recovery' :Every advancement in this skill allows you to distribute extra points in recovery stats. *'Class Enhancement' :Every point in this skill increases the effect of your innate class bonuses by 0.5% effectively multiplying your bonuses by 1.5 at skill of 100. Later skills will increase it even further. *'Double Bond' :Every point in this skill increases the stat bonus of two-handed weapons and staves by 1.0% effectively doubling them at a skill of 100. *'Epicurious' : Every 25 points in this skill raises the accuracy of all epic weapons and pets you view or use by 1 rating so that epics with good accuracy will have epic accuracy when this skill is maxed. Level 20 Skills *[[Stat Enhancement|'Stat Enhancement']] :Every point in this skill increases the stat bonus of items by 0.25% effectively multiplying them by 1.25 at a skill of 100. *[[Mitigated Penalties|'Mitigated Penalties']] :Every point in this skill decreases the stat penalties of items by 0.5% effectively halving them at a skill of 100. *[[Class Specialization|'Class Specialization']] :Every point in this skill increases the effect of your innate class bonuses (not to be confused with class experience bonuses and penalties) by 1% effectively tripling the bonuses at a skill of 100 assuming Class Enhancement is also maxed. *'Temperance' :Every point in this skill increases the effect that your armor class has in mitigating bloodlet damage from creatures. *'Superior Cleansing' :Every point in this skill provides a 1% chance of having your cleanse or class ability not trigger a shared cooldown upon use. Level 40 Skills *'Acquittal' :Every point in this skill decreases the rested time lost upon death by 0.5% effectively halving it at a skill of 100. *'Self Preservation' :Every point reduces the damage you deal to yourself, accidental or otherwise, by 0.33% causing you to only take two thirds of the damage at a skill of 100. *'Secondary Specialization' :This skill allows you to select a secondary class at the Seer and gain the innate class bonuses from it as well as the special ability (albeit on a shared cooldown with your primary). Each point in this skill increases the innate secondary class bonuses by 1% effectively doubling them at a skill of 100. Level 60 Skills *'Self Reflection' :Every point further reduces the damage you deal to yourself, accidental or otherwise, by 0.5% causing you to only take half of the damage at a skill of 100. Level 80 Skills *'Max Coinage' Each point in this skill increases the amount of gold you receive from level 81 and higher creatures provided you are at max level. The effect increases with the level of the creature. *'Big Game Trophies' Each point in this skill increases the chance of getting additional stacks of trophies from level 81 and higher creatures provided you are at max level. The effect increases with the level of the creature. Category:Skills Category:Stats